


Ølmasteren

by Bewa



Series: Ferieturer [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Dag to i Gøteborg





	Ølmasteren

Isak våkner langsomt. Husker ikke med en gang hvor han er, men det tar bare noen sekunder før hukommelsen virker og han snur seg rundt i det kritthvite sengetøyet og ser på Even som fortsatt sover. Rommet ligger i et gråaktig mørke, de dro for gardinene ordentlig i går kveld. Det positive med det at det stenger sola ute, det negativte at det ikke kommer en kubikkcentimeter med frisk luft inn fra det åpne vinduet. Luften er tung og der er varmt. Innestengt. 

Isak slenger dyna til side, setter bena på gulvet og tråkker på klærne som ligger der fra i går. Smiler for seg selv når han tenker på hvorfor de ligger i en haug der, reiser seg og lister seg bort til vinduet og beveger litt på gardinene så det kommer litt luft inn. Også er han nødt til å gå på do. Han snur seg og går forbi senga igjen. Even sover fortsatt, han hører sovelydene som Even kaller det, eller snorkene som Isak mener det er. Isak smiler når han ser på ham. Han er nydelig. 

Isak åpner badedøra, går inn og stuker selvfølgelig tåa i dørstokken.

“Faen.” Han banner for seg selv. Hvorfor i hel-ve-te skal hotellbad ha så jævlig høye dørstokker? Han banner litt mer for seg selv før han finner lysbryteren og slår på lyset. Han får pissa og ser seg rundt mens han vasker hendene. Føler seg ganske så våken, så han åpner døra til dusjen og går inn. Skrur på vannet og stiller seg under den overraskende kraftige dusjen. Hadde forsåvidt vært i dusjen i går og, men kunne ikke huske at strålen hadde vært så kraftig, var vel strengt tatt opptatt med noe annet også. Smiler for seg selv igjen og kjenner at han liker hotelltur hundretusen ganger bedre enn fjelltur. 

Når han står foran speilet med håndkleet rundt livet går døra opp. 

“God morgen, sexy.” Evens stemme kommer fra åpningen.

“Sjæl og god morgen til deg også.” Isak ser på Even i speilet. Håret står til alle kanter, øynene er litt smale, han har tydeligvis akkurat våkna, men smilet er på plass. 

“Du vet at når du slår på lyset her inne, så lyser det opp hele rommet?” Even kikker opp og peker på den frosta glassveggen som går fra over døra og opp til taket, før han tar to skritt fram og legger armene rundt ham, kysser ham forsiktig på halsen. 

“Nope. Sorry for det ass.” Isak legger hodet bakover så det hviler på skulderen hans. “Hvem har egentlig vindu mellom bad og soverom?”

“Svenskene." Even humrer. “Men du? Dusjer du uten meg? Åssen kjæreste er du?”

“Den typen som for en gangs skyld våkner først og lar kjæresten sove lenger.” Isak snur hodet og kysser ham lett på kinnet. 

“Du er snill du.” Even ler kort i halsgropen hans. “Bli med i dusjen igjen da?” 

Og hundre ville hester kunne vel ikke få Isak til å takke nei til den invitasjonen, så han slenger håndkleet på vasken, smiler og nikker. “Tok lang tid før du spurte.”

 

 

En time senere sitter i restauranten og spiser frokost og diskuterer hva de skal gjøre. 

“Shopping?” Even ser på ham og gliser. 

“Eh, nei. Even? Shopping? Vi har internett til sånt, har vi ikke?”

“Joda, men det er litt gøy å gå og se i andre butikker enn vi har i Oslo da.”

“Even, serr? Å gå i butikken er langt fra synonymt med gøy. Men vi kan godt gå i gatene og kikke. Men jeg vet noe du vil digge.”

“Å?” Even ser på ham. 

“Mathallen, Saluhallen, og ølhallen, eller Ölhallen 7:an, som den heter på svensk.”

Smilet til Even brer seg. “Du, det høres digg ut. Det gjør vi. Men vi må til Haga også. Vi må kjøpe bolle.”

Isak ser på ham, prøver å finne ut om han tuller eller ikke. “Kødder du nå?”

“Nei.” Even er alvorlig. “Haga er en bydel. Den er skikkelig koselig. Utekafeer og masse småbutikker. Vi må bare dit.”

“For å kjøpe en bolle?”

“Ja. For å kjøpe en bolle.”

Isak rister på hodet. Noen ganger er Even veldig rar. “Okey, hvis du mener det er viktig så gjør vi det. Men hva gjør vi først?”

“Vi tar Haga først. Så kan vi ta mat- og ølhallen etterpå. Så tar vi det derifra.” 

Isak nikker. Høres ut som en plan. 

 

De spiser ferdig og Isak kommenterer hvor mye bedre Evens eggerøre er enn den hvitaktige massen de har her, men at det er et kjempepluss med pannekaker og nugatti. Even smiler av ham mens han mumser i seg en croissant med jordbærsyltetøy, noe Isak rister på hodet av. 

Kaffen er sånn passe god, til dispenserkaffe å være, men Even mener de bør klare å finne et sted i byen med ordentlig god kaffe. Isak erter litt og mener han har blitt litt snobbete av å jobbe så lenge på Kaffebrennereiet. Even snøfter og Isak får en kjent leksjon i hvordan man på best mulig måte kverner bønner og lager kaffe uten å forringe smaken. Isak har hørt det hundre ganger før, men klarer allikevel ikke å bli lei når Evens engasjement bobler over på grunn av kaffe. 

 

De kikker på kartet på Isaks telefon for å finne raskeste vei til Haga, men klok av skade spør de også i resepsjonen hvordan de enklest kan komme seg dit. Resepsjonisten er en hyggelig dame, og forklarer raskt hvor veiene er stengt, gir dem et papirkart og tegner ruta de skal følge. Isak humrer når han ser Even rynke brynene mens han følger nøye med på hva damen sier. Det er tydelig at han ikke har tenkt å gjøre samme tabben som i går. 

De rusler avgårde, hånd i hånd. Prater om det de ser og folk de passerer, fniser som to tenåringer. Isak har selvfølgelig rukket å Google Haga og forteller Even at det er en av de eldste bydelene i Gøteborg, med godt bevarte trehus fra 1800-tallet. Husene kalles landshøvdingshus,  bygd på underetasjer av mur og de neste to etasjene i tre. Steinetasjen var visstnok for å beskytte husene mot brann. 

“Du har rukket å nerde allerede?” Even ler og drar Isak inntil seg og gir ham et kyss på kinnet. 

“Selvfølgelig. Må jo holde meg informert. Litt spennende da, å se hvordan bebyggelsen var på 1800-tallet. Det er kun brostein i gatene der også. Også får vi sett hvordan husene ble bygd da. Litt annerledes enn bygården i stein vi bor i liksom.”

“Trodde ikke du syns Haga var så spennende jeg?” Even ser på ham, smiler skjevt. 

“Men det var jo før jeg visste hva det var da. Du sa jo bare vi skulle gå til Haga og kjøpe en bolle. Nesten som vi skulle på Shell for å kjøpe en sjokoladebolle.”

“Jeg lover deg at denne bollen er noe helt annet enn en sjokoladebolle fra Shell.” Even smiler lurt, og Isak skjønner at han bare må vente for å se hva Even mener. 

De kommer inn i den ene enden av gata. Haga Nygatan heter den de skal gå, Isak har lagt det på minnet for å slippe å gå feil.  

Det er pent der. Gammeldags, bilfritt, rolig, stille og behagelig.

Det henger et banner mellom husene over gata. Der står det “HAGA” med store bokstaver i midten og to små bannere på hver side, med teksten “Cosy shopping & Fika” på den ene og “Since 1648” på den andre. 

“Hva er det med svensker og blanding av engelsk og svensk?” Isak rister på hodet. “Kunne de ikke skrevet  _ Mysig handel & Fika _ og  _ Sedan 1648 _ i stedet, ettersom det er svensk historie liksom?” Isak sukker litt. 

“Det kan du si. Men vi er ikke noe bedre i Norge da.” 

“Nei, sant det. Men det står vel ikke _Fortress since the medieval_ eller noe sånt på Akershus festning heller?”

Even ler. “Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Du får spørre noen svensker da, vet du.” Isak får et kyss på kinnet og han ler. 

 

De går rolig nedover den brostensbelagte gaten. Det er mange ulike butikker å se både i og på. Noen har satt stativer med både klær og krims-krams ut på gaten. Noen har store skilt i vinduet, andre er mer nøkterne. Kafeene ligger tett, noen store og noen små, noen har mange gjester, andre har mye ledig. Det er antikviteter og snurrepiperier, det er kjøkkenredskaper, hageredskaper, pynt og tjafs. Det meste helt uinteressant, men noe er verdt en ekstra titt.  De passerer en butikk  Isak syns er helt malplassert, med sjokkrosa bokstaver på vinduet og masse pastellfarget nikk-nakk og plastikk. Burde vært kastet ut av en sånn gate. 

Helt seriøst. 

Litt lenger opp i gaten kommer de til en café med utgang på et hjørne, og uteservering på begge sider. Even smiler lurt og nikker mot bordene. “Skal vi ta litt lunsj? Må sørge for at du ikke blir sulten.” Han ler, Isak himler med øynene mot ham, men nikker. “Jeg går inn og bestiller. Bare sett deg du.”

“Har de øl her?” Isak gliser. 

“Tror ikke det, men du skal få kaffe. Bare sett deg du.” Even nikker mot stolene igjen, og Isak aner at det er noe på gang, men han setter seg. Kikker på menneskene som går forbi. 

Han kunne sikkert sittet sånn en hel dag og bare sett på alle mennesketypene som passerte ham. En barnefamilie der mor går fra butikk til butikk mens far tålmodig triller vogna med minstemann og holder en annen i hånden mens den tredje løper etter mor og roper: “Mamma, ikke gå.” Et gammelt ektepar som rusler sakte, side ved side, prater, peker og smiler. To ungjenter som går raskt nedover gaten med nesen godt plantet i hver sin mobil, Isak venter på at de skal krasje med noen av de andre menneskene, men det skjer ikke. Hadde vært gøy da. 

Even kommer ned trappa med et brett i hånden. Det er to kaffekopper på det og den største kanelsnurren, eller bollen eller hva faen det er, Isak noensinne har sett. Han blir bare sittende og gape før han begynner å le. 

“Hva  **_er_ ** det der for noe?” Han ser opp på Even som gliser. 

“Det er en kanelbulle.”

“Nei, det der er et fuckings kanelmonster.” Kanelsnurren - bollen - whatever -  dekker hele tallerkenen den ligger på. Middagstallerken. Den er faktisk helt enormt stor. Isak ser på den igjen og ser på Even. “Skal vi spise den der?” 

“Ja, selvfølgelig skal vi det. Dette er bollen i Haga som det snakkes så mye om. Og den får man her på Café Husaren.”

“Det der er faen meg den største kanelbollen jeg noen gang har sett. Den er jo helt abnorm.” 

“Vet det.” Even nikker og humrer.. “Jeg spiste her med mamma og pappa den gangen vi var her. Men jeg tror kanskje vi delte en alle tre.”

“Fuck, ja det skjønner jeg.” Isak løfter tallerkenen og studerer bollen. Den er like stor som en middagstallerken og den har et godt lag med sukker og kanel inni seg. Ser de brune brede stripene som sirkler seg innover mot midten. Det er nesten så Isak ikke tror at den er ekte, men når han lukter på den, så kjenner han den karakteristiske lukten av kanelbolle, så den må nok være ekte. 

“Skal vi spise fra hver vår ende?” Even ser på ham. “Bryte av biter.”

“Vi har vel ikke noe valg?” Isak er litt usikker på hvordan han skal angripe bollen. 

“Du kan jo spise rundt da,” Even gliser “så tar jeg midten?”

“As if!” Isak fnyser. “Midten er jo best. Det vet jo alle.”

De klarer faktisk ikke å spise opp bollen. Noen kanter ligger igjen på tallerkenen når de går videre. Og den var god, det var ikke det. Men så mye da. Isak kjenner at det skvulper kaffe og kanelsnurre når de går videre gaten til ende. Da har de kommet til Sprängkullsgatan. Den følger de til de kommer til Nya allen og da kommer de forbi Storan igjen. 

 

“Skal vi gå hit i kveld?” Isak ser på Even. “Det var ganske mye liv her i går kveld.” 

“Ja, om vi ikke blir sittende fast i ølhallen eller mathallen så?”

“Det er vel du som blir sittende fast i mathallen vel?” Isak ser på ham, legger armen rundt livet hans og drar ham inntil seg. 

“Og du i ølhallen da?” Even slenger armen rundt skulderen hans og kysser ham på kinnet. 

“Jaja, vi får passe litt på hverandre da. Så kanskje vi kan få en kveld ute på byen i kveld.”

“Eller en kveld til på hotellrommet?” Even plasserer flere kyss på kinnet hans og nedover nakken og det sender ilinger gjennom hele kroppen. 

“Det er selvfølgelig også en mulighet.” Isak fniser og legger hånden sin på rumpa til Even og klemmer til. 

“Ja, det vil jeg tro.” Even ler, stryker ham over ryggen før de trekker seg litt fra hverandre og Even tar tak i hånden hans. “Vi får se da.”

Isak nikker. Smiler mens de går videre. Han gleder seg faktisk til både mathall og ølhall. Mathallen fordi han vet Even gleder seg som en unge, og ølhallen fordi, ja det er jo øl der. 

 

De tar mathallen først. Eller Saluhallen som den heter på svensk. Den store gul- og brunstripete bygningen ligger ved et slags torg. Mye vinduer og et buet turkisaktig tak. Bygningen minner Isak om en blanding av moderne og skikkelig gammel arkitektur. Han aner ikke hvor gammel bygningen er, men lar seg fascinere av den for det. 

De går inn og Even blir stående.  Isak er på ham. Det ser ut som han tar inn alt hva både øyne, øre og nese kan ta inn. Øynene hans stråler. 

Isak vet at dette er hans element. Mat, gode råvarer, lokale råvarer, nye retter, ny kunnskap. Han kan ikke slutte med å bil imponert over Evens både kunnskap om og evne til å lage mat. Alt, i allfall nesten alt, smaker så utrolig godt når Even lager det. 

“Skal du stå her og bare se, eller skal vi gå litt lengre inn kanskje?” Isak dulter ham forsiktig i siden. 

Even ser ned på ham, hever øyebrynene dytter tilbake. “Må bare ta inn stemningen. Isak dette er Mekka for en matelsker. Og julaften og bursdag på samme dag for meg. Dette er digg. Hvor lang tid har vi? Kan vi bli her til i morgen?”

“Dust.” Isak rister på hodet. “Om det tar for lang tid, så er Ölhallen 7:an, rett over gata her, tror jeg. Da vet du hvor du finner meg.”

“Hah… Akkurat som jeg slipper deg avgårde alene til en ølhall. Det skjer ikke.”

“Hvorfor ikke?” 

“Tenk om jeg ikke finner deg igjen da? Tenk om du blir kidnappet?”

“Jah, for voksne, øldrikkende menn er det helt vanlig å kidnappe i Sverige liksom?”

Even ser på ham før han begynner å le. “Voksen?”

“Jaja, øldrikkende da.” Isak ler han også. Har jo egentlig ingen planer om å gå til ølhallen alene, men mer enn en time i mathallen blir kanskje litt for kjedelig?

Isak tar feil. 

Mathallen er en opplevelse. De går rundt og blir opptatte av både smaksprøver, råvarer, lokale produkter og de som tilbereder og de som selger. Even prater selvfølgelig mye med mange av de, men det gjør ingenting, for Isak syns det både er interessant og faktisk litt spennende mye av det de prater om. Even forteller om ting fra Norge og får vite mye om hvordan det er i Sverige. De får smaksprøver både her og der, og Even kjøper selvsagt krukker med forskjellige krydder og oljer. Ikke ferske råvarer. Han hadde stått og sett lenge på både kjøtt og fisk, men Isak minnet ham på at de verken hadde kjøleskap på rommet eller noen form for kjøling i bilen. 

“Vi er bare nødt til å kjøpe oss en sånn elektrisk kjølebag for å ha i bilen, Isak.”

“I bilen til foreldrene dine mener du?” 

“Eh, ja.” 

“Even, jeg tror ikke det. Dessuten bør vi vel strengt tatt kjøpe kjøtt i Norge vel?”

“Jada, du har rett. Men det er så mye fristende her.”

“Vi får leie oss et feriehus i Sverige. Så kan du kjøpe svensk kjøtt og lage digg mat til meg da. Det takler jeg helt fint.”

“Du gjør vel det.” Even ler og slenger armen rundt ham. “Men det høres faktisk ut som en plan. Kanskje sammen med noen av de andre? Sana og Yousef? Jonas og Eva? Magnus og Vilde? Mahdi og Zain? Eskild?”

“Eskild? På hytte med oss i Sverige? Skjer ikke!” Isak ler. “Og IKKE Magnus og Vilde heller, sorry, men en uke med de, da tror jeg at jeg kommer til å tørne, da må vi i såfall ha to hytter, MED litt god avstand mellom. Sorry. Men Sana, Yousef, Jonas og Eva, Mahdi og Zain er okey.”

Even ler og drar ham inntil seg. “Kan forsåvidt være enig. Men skal vi gå og finne den ølhallen du har masa om nå da?”

“Jupp. Er skikkelig klar for øl nå altså.”

“Kanskje litt å spise vedsiden av også?” Even stryker ham lett over skulderen. 

“Like god ide!” Isak ler. 

 

De går ut av Saluhallen og rundt hjørnet. Isak ser seg rundt, ser på gateskiltet og ser seg rundt etter en hall på størrelse med Saluhallen. Men det er jo ikke noen der. Ingen hall, bare vanlige to-treetasjes hus, tett i tett. 

Ingen hall. 

Isak drar opp telefonen og sjekker Google Maps. Der stemmer det jo. Ölhallen 7:an skal ligge i Kungstorget 7. Og det skal være i denne enden av gaten. 

“Må være noe feil her.” Isak stirrer i telefonen opp på bygningene og ned i telefonen igjen. Får det ikke til å stemme. 

“Eh, Isak?” Even stryker ham langsomt over ryggen. “Var det 7:an den het? Den er der. Det er en pub.”

“Pub?” Isak blåser ordet ut. “Pub? Det står jo Ølhall jo.”

“Ja, det ser ut som det er en pub. Men vi kan jo gå dit da.”

“Jammen jeg hadde jo gledet meg til å gå rundt å se på, høre om og smake masse øl sånn som vi har gjort med maten nå. Faen ass.” Isak kjenner at han er litt irritert, mumler sammenbitt “Svensker ass” for seg selv og håper ingen hører, før han ser opp på Even. 

“Du. Isak da. Ikke noe krise. Vi går inn der, tar en øl, bestiller no’ å spise også går vi videre. Okey?”

Isak mykner litt, kjenner irritasjonen gli litt bort når Evens hånd stryker ham over ryggen og stemmen hans smyger seg inn i øret hans. “Jada. Det er greit. Mat og øl.”

“Mat og øl.” Even smiler, kysser ham lett på kinnet. 

 

Det er fullt på 7:an. Helt fullt. De gidder ikke engang å gå og se om det er noe ledig inne, for det er folk overalt utenfor og i døren. I stedet blir de enige om å gå mot hotellet og finne noe å spise på veien. Og det tar ikke lang tid før Isak ser en pub til, med uteservering. 

“Der kanskje?” Isak peker. 

“Irisk pub. Det er fett.” Even smiler.

De finner bord på uteserveringen til puben som de ser heter Irish Embassy, og en kelner kommer raskt og tar bestilling. En øl til hver og burger og pommes frites. Klokka har allerede blitt over to og Isak tenker at tiden går alt for fort. 

“Ikke mye man rekker på en dag i Gøteborg ass.” Isak tar imot ølen fra kelneren og tar en stor slurk. 

“Nei, vi burde sikkert hatt en uke, sånn som vi snakket om i sted.” Even tar en slurk av sin øl også, og får en sjarmerende øl-bart. 

“Ølbart” Isak hvisker og lener seg over og kysser ham, kysser bort barten med det samme og kysser en gang til. “Men en uke på hytte utenfor Gøteborg neste år da. Kanskje med noen andre, kanskje bare oss?”

“Jepp. Høres ut som en plan. Også kan vi ta en tur ned til Ullared mens vi er her?”

“Ullared? Hva er det?” Isak ser på ham, skjønner virkelig ikke hva han snakker om. 

“Det kjempestore kjøpesenteret der nede. Der hvor “alle” nordmenn drar på harrytur og handler. Det har vært - kanskje det er enda og - tv-serie om det til og med.”

“Even.” Isak hviner nesten. “Er du helt dust eller? Jeg skal vel ikke på no jævlafuckings stort kjøpesenter.”

Even ler, hele ansiktet hans krøller seg i latter og Isak må le han også. “Hva er det for noe?”

“Det er bare så gøy å erte deg litt. Selvfølgelig skal vi ikke dit. Jeg bare tuller.”

Isak setter seg bakover, later som han er litt furten, men er det egentlig ikke. Irriterer seg mer over at han gikk fem på, igjen liksom. Før han rekker å si noe mer kommer kelneren med to tallerkener. Begge med burger og en stor haug med pommes frites. Det lukter digg, og når de tar den første biten i munnen, angrer de ikke på valget av pub, for det smaker utrolig godt. Om det er sulten eller om det faktisk er maten som er så god, det aner ikke Isak, men det spiller ingen rolle. 

 

Etter en øl til, går de videre i gatene. Kikker i butikker og på folk. Even handler litt, Isak nerder litt om ett par gamle bygninger og begge humrer av rare folk de går forbi. De bestemmer seg for å gå videre forbi hotellet og bort mot både Gamla Ullevi og Nya Ullevi bare for å ha sett begge stadionene. Even mumler noe om at det hadde vært kult å vært på konsert der en gang. Isak er mer tvilende, men når Even forteller om alle bandene som har vært der tidligere, og hvilke band han har hørt rykter om at skal komme, skyver han tvilen til side. Konsert på Nya Ullevi med Even går fint det, om bandet er bra. Da kan til og med Isak takle 74.998 andre tilskuere liksom. 

De rusler etter hvert tilbake til hotellet for å slappe av og dusje før de skal finne et sted å spise. Avslapning blir det så som så med, men dusje fikk de gjort, rakk til og med et par øl i senga foran TV'n. 

De blir enige om å gå tilbake samme vei som de kom etter de hadde vært i Saluhallen. Regner med det går an å finne en restaurant å spise på på veien bort til Storan. Isak har fortsatt veldig lyst til å sitte i en fluktstol og drikke øl med Even midt i byen. 

Det er mye folk i gatene. Blide, lørdagsstemte mennesker som går rundt i sakte tempo akkurat som dem. Noen har nok fått litt mye å drikke før de kom ut, enda klokka så vidt har passert sju, så det skråles og skåles rundt dem fra alle uteserveringene. Det er nok av restauranter å velge mellom, asiatiske, sushi, grillhouse, thaimat og mange andre. Men etter biff”avsugningen” i går, Isak ler fortsatt når han tenker på det,  og burgeren tidligere på dagen, blir de enige om at de går for pizza, og da helst italiensk. De finner en liten italiensk restaurant i Kungstorget, og Even stiller seg i kø for å høre om bord. 

De får plass, såvidt. Det er omtrent fullt, men kelneren deler raskt et firemannsbord i to, og de klemmer seg ned på hver sin side av det knøttlille bordet. Det er trangt. Jævlig trangt. Er nok ikke beregnet for to menn med lange bein. Knærne deres berører hverandre under bordet, og for å komme helt inntil bordet, må de sitte med knærne mellom hverandres. Isak smiler for seg selv. Det går helt fint, det er jo Even.

 

Pizzamenyen er på italiensk og engelsk, og de får stavet seg igjennom den italienske med support i den engelske. Blir enige om en pizza. 

“Vi deler vel?” Isak ser på ham. Vant til pizzaene på Peppes, der en stor pizza er mer enn nok for de to. De har ofte til frokost dagen etter også, når de tar med restene hjem. 

“Jeg tror det er sånne porsjonspizzaer her.” Even studerer menyen om det er noe informasjon der. “Og ettersom det er italiensk pizza er nok bunnen tynn. Tror vi skal ta en hver.”

“Da burde vi jo ta forskjellig, slik at vi kan smake fra hverandre.” Isak smiler. 

“Men hva om min er så god at jeg ikke vil dele da?” Even hever øyebrynene og ser ham i øynene. 

Isak lener seg fram og stirrer tilbake, rett inn i de blå øynene som ser på ham. “Og hva om min er så god at jeg ikke gidder å dele da?” 

“Da får vi sitte her og være kjipe på hver vår pizza da.” Even ler. Løfter ølglasset for å skåle. “Men jeg vil jo alltid dele med deg, Isak. Alt. Alltid.”

“Og jeg med deg. Alltid.” 

“Alt?” Even ser på ham og smiler lurt. 

“Ja, alt.”

“Alt?”

“Ja, selvfølgelig Even. Alt.”

Even begynner å le litt lavt og Isak ser på ham. “Hva?”

“Dyna og?”

Isak skjønner tegninga med en gang. “Eh, nei. Alt unntatt dyna.” Isak begynner å le. Han vet han tar mye dyne, men det er egentlig bare fordi da får han Even helt inntil seg hele natten, så det er jo selvfølgelig en baktanke med å ikke dele den dobbeltdyna de har hjemme. “Du vet hvorfor jeg tar så mye av den dyna vel? Du har skjønt det?”

“For at jeg skal fryse?” Even later som han er litt fornærmet. 

“Nei.” Isak bøyer seg fram og stryker ham kjapt over kinnet, legger noen forvillede hårstrå bak øret hans og drar ham til seg over bordet. “For at du skal ligge inntil meg vel.”

“Du ass.” Even rekker tunge, men kysser ham for det. 

Pizzaene og ølen smaker fantastisk godt, de deler, prater og koser seg. Ikke er det så dyrt heller. 

De bestemmer seg for å prøve Storan etter maten. Går hånd i hånd over broen, titter bort på Trägårdsforeningen der de hører det kommer musikk fra. Isak drar Even med seg bort til inngangen. En hyggelig mann ønsker dem velkommen og de rusler inn. Det er benker og bord overalt, og allerede ganske mye folk. Musikk siver ut fra høytalere og det er god stemning. Isak går rett mot baren og bestiller to øl til dem, og de tar dem med seg videre innover og finner faktisk en fluktstol hver. Isak tar en stor slurk av ølen sin når han har satt seg ned, og kikker bort på Even som også har satt seg, og ser ut over byen. 

“Du, det var digg at du foreslo Gøteborgtur altså! Koser meg innmari!”

“Enig. Digg at du ville dra hit og ikke til Stockholm eller København. Vi må bare hit igjen.” Even bøyer seg over ham og gir ham et kyss. Et langt ett. 

“Jah. Det må vi.” Isak tar tak i nakken hans og drar ham inn for enda et kyss. 

“Tenker du at du har lyst til å være her lenge?” Even ser lurt på ham, legger hånden sin på låret hans og stryker sakte opp og ned. 

“Næh. Drikke opp denne ølen så tror jeg kanskje vi stikker på hotellet.” Isak smiler, kjenner varmen fra hånden til Even gå som elektriske støt gjennom hele ham. 

“God plan! Så tar vi med oss øl fra hotellbaren på rommet.”

“Seff må vi ha øl. Det er jo bare et must!” Isak lener seg mot ham for å få et kyss til.

“Seff. Ølmasteren min.” Even smiler inn i kysset. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk for så mange hyggelige tilbakemeldinger på dag en i Gøteborg. ❤
> 
> Og Gøteborg ER en fantastisk flott by!
> 
> Tusen takk til Amethystus ❤ som igjen har hjulpet meg med Gøteborgske fakta, tekst og beroliget meg på at Sveriges befolkning ikke kommer til å bli sure fordi om jeg tuller litt med dem... :-) 
> 
> Blir superglad for kudos og kommentarer. Om det kommer flere sommerturer i år, det vites ikke.❤


End file.
